Othaen Federation
Canon tier: 2014 (may need some changes) The Othaen Federation is the official name of the Arkanin state. History After the overthrow of Hâlumǎr, his dark machines fled in all directions. Some ended up on a windy, watery world that would come to be named Othaen. The arkanin race dwelt in riverbanks and swamps, catching fish, crabs, and other aquatic creatures. They were still hunted by the greater beasts of Othaen in those days, but their hardiness intrigued the newly-arrived demons and their half-machine thralls. In the night, the demons came to take those that they would, and brought them to the secret fortress they had delved, far in the cold reaches of the north. The arkanin learned to fear those lands, and fled away from them. In the north, the demons warped and tweaked their miserable captives, creating a breed of arkanin that were bigger, stronger, and fiercer than their peaceable cousins that fished and foraged in the mire and murk. As the evil machines did their work, the arkanin who moved south prospered, growing in wealth and stature. They built cities, and fought back against the beasts that tormented them. They fought and traded with their cousins who had not come to the cities, and sometimes with those who had left the cities to return to the wild as well. Their fear of the dark horrors that came in the night for their ancestors faded into myth, and all was good. Except, it wasn't at all. The demons and their servants came down from the north in fire and storm, summoned with sorcery to strike fear into the hearts of their foes. When all seemed lost for the free arkanin, the light of hope descended, and beat back the forces of evil. They were instructed to finish the war on their own, and when they reached the yellow moon, Brithink, their ascension would take place. Gifts from the heavens were left behind for their use and knowledge. It was many generations before the free arkanin could assault the dark fortress in the north; the freezing winds and harsh mountains were their greatest foes. When they did reach the fortress, in armored wagons that no beast of burden pulled, they only found the descendants of those arkanin bred by the demons. They were not as hostile as their ancestors, and submitted to the will of the free kings without a fight. Then the question was asked: how to put an arkanin on the moon? Many more generations passed, more wars were fought between the arkanin cities. The War to End All Wars came, and all Othaen was brought into a union to ensure another such war was never fought again. The whole world worked as one to reach their yellow moon, and their ascension. Some questioned if the myths were even true, but the warrior-arkanin were real enough, and whatever made them might still be "out there," wherever that "there" was. Finally, the great work was finished, and a mighty rocket send a craft to circle the moon. A guiding beam was sent up, awoken by the radio of the circlers; at its source, a second craft was send to land. They found a great monument there, which flashed with lightning. The arkanin went home, and a year to the day later, the one who had delivered them from evil came, and with him, the creatures called Tarsins... The year was 1410, by the Earth reckoning. Today The Tarsins armed the arkanin, giving them ships, weapons, engines, medicines, serfs, and dominion over the fallen Kingdom of Îarôvik. The Othaen Federation, as they called themselves, focused on a massive breeding program, turning their world-government's focus from rocket-making to populating the new reaches delivered to them. Within a few of their own generations, they had colonies on half the habitable but empty planets in their new realm. Centuries passed in mostly peace, the arkanin expanded, but then came the meeting with Earth, and the war. See also *The Nine Realms * Arkanin * Partner Races * Empire of Tarsis Category:Coalition of Planets Category:Unfinished